


After the party

by petitepos



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Cheating, M/M, Smut, absolute filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12353577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitepos/pseuds/petitepos
Summary: Kyuhyun is the love of his life, he's never been more sure of anything. Sometimes he just wants something more than that though, sometimes he longs to feel the touch of another. (or the one where Donghae cheats on Kyuhyun with Hyukjae. because he feels like it.)





	After the party

It’s late at night, the outskirts of Seoul bathing in darkness. Donghae softly slides out of bed, careful not to wake up Kyuhyun. He opens up their shared closet and grabs the set of clothes that’s already laid out. In the bathroom he wrestles on his skinny jeans and slides on his shirt. He hesitates for a moment before applying a bit of eyeliner, struggling because he’s never done it before. It ends up looking a bit smudged, but Donghae decides that he’ll just roll with it. When he passes the bedroom again he hesitates. His boyfriend is peacefully sleeping, curled around a pillow. Donghae sighs and gives him one last kiss on his forehead before getting his keys and phone. He leaves a note for Kyu, just in case he wakes up earlier than expected, and then he is gone. 

 

Standing outside of the club he reconsiders his plan one last time. Yes, he does love Kyuhyun with all his heart, and no he doesn’t want to cheat on the love of his life. But on the other hand, he wants something more, wants to feel the touch of another person. Besides, it doesn’t matter if Kyuhyun doesn’t find out right? Taking a last deep breath he enters the club. As soon as he is inside music and lights fill his system. He goes straight to the bar, if he’s going to do this he might as well get drunk first.

 

thirty minutes and four drinks later Donghae was feeling kind of fuzzy, but in a good way. Kyuhyun was pushed somewhere to the back of his mind and he starts to stumble towards the dancefloor. All awkwardness leaves his body as he starts losing himself in the music. He is dancing by himself at first, but after a while people start watching him, and more, and more. He doesn’t really care about any of them, until he spots him. He’s just a little bit taller, blonde hair falling into his eyes. Donghae didn’t realise that he was staring until the other boy smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He almost falls over his own feet in his haste to get there. No words are exchanged as they start dancing together, bodies moving to the heavy bass. The nameless boy moves closer and closer, grinding himself against Donghae. The boy brings his face closer. “What’s your name handsome?” He almost forgets how to speak. “Ah- ehm, Donghae.” The boy straight up giggles, suddenly looking more cute than handsome, but in the blink of an eye he has changed back. “Pretty name for a pretty boy, I’m Hyukjae.” Hyukjae. It suited him. “You want to take this somewhere else?” 

 

Donghae is sure he’s never agreed as fast to anything.


End file.
